Susan Sackett
| Place of birth = New York City, New York | Roles = Personal Assistant, Writer, Movie and TNG performer, ''Star Trek'' author | Characters = ''Enterprise'' crewmember Science division ensign | image2 = Susan Sackett in 2004.jpg | imagecap2 = Sackett in 2004 }} Susan Sackett was the production associate on . She also served as the personal executive assistant to Gene Roddenberry on , , , , and . Sackett worked with Roddenberry for more than seventeen years, until his death in . She appeared in the Star Trek: The Motion Picture recreation deck scene as an ''Enterprise'' science division crewmember. There was also a close up of the balcony with reaction of the crew to the destruction of Epsilon IX station filmed, but later cut. Sackett was one of the four female extras who received special outfits because of their heights. She filmed her scenes on Monday and Tuesday at Paramount Stage 8. http://therinofandor.blogspot.com/2007/08/faces-in-crowd-ive-wanted-to-do-this.html Sackett also appeared as a science division ensign in the TNG first season episode . In her scene Sackett wore Marina Sirtis' costume from . Furthermore, she co-wrote two episodes for the series with writing partner Fred Bronson: and the story for . Apart from the books she wrote (see below), she also submitted articles and interviews with Roddenberry to the magazine as well as a series of "Star Trek Reports", keeping readership appraised about the progress of the production of The Motion Picture, starting in issue 6, 1977. Sackett has noted on these reports, "Hard to believe they actually paid me to write this stuff! I think it was $300 per column, but I really don't remember, just that it wasn't a lot! Truth be told, it was really like trying to balance a ball on my nose for FOUR YEARS without dropping it! Finding things to write about and cheerlead for the "upcoming movie/TV series/whatever" month after month was a real challenge." http://mystartrekscrapbook.blogspot.nl/2010/05/star-trek-report-from-starlog-19.html Sackett's reports ran through issue 29, 1979, and were to be the starting point, aside from already having been so for her book The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture (the writing she embarked upon, directly pursuant her "Reports"), for a proposed follow-up reference book, tentatively entitled The Making of the Special Effects of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, that was however canceled due to disappointing sales of other book titles on The Motion Picture, including her own. (Enterprise Incidents: special edition on the technical side, p. 50) Her name can be seen on the dedication plaque of the throughout TNG. She is listed on the plaque as Admiral . Bibliography * Letters to Star Trek (Ballantine Books, 1977) * Star Trek Speaks (with Fred and Stanley Goldstein, Pocket Books, 1979) * The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture (with Gene Roddenberry, Pocket Books, 1980) * The Making of the Special Effects of Star Trek: The Motion Picture (Pocket Books, cancelled) * You Can Be a Game Show Contestant and Win! (with Cheryl Blythe, Dell Books, 1982) * Say Goodnight Gracie! – The Story of Burns and Allen (with Cheryl Blythe, E.P. Dutton, 1986) * The Hollywood Reporter Book of Box Office Hits (Billboard Publications, 1990) * Star Trek: The First 25 Years (with Gene Roddenberry) *:Note: this book was purchased by Pocket Books but never published due to legal issues. Instead it became the basis for the 1994 book ''Star Trek - Where No One Has Gone Before by J.M. Dillard. * ''Prime-Time Hits (Billboard Publications, 1993) * Hollywood Sings (Billboard Publications, 1995) * Inside Trek: My Secret Life with Star Trek Creator Gene Roddenberry (Hawk Publishing Group, 2002) ''Star Trek'' interview *''Return to Tomorrow - The Filming of Star Trek: The Motion Picture'', December 2014 External links * InsideTrek.com – official site * * es:Susan Sackett Category:Personal assistants Category:Writers Category:Film performers Category:TNG performers Category:Star Trek reference authors Category:Performers